


Introduction to Human Culture (of the 20th Century)

by aryas_zehral



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Gen, Star Wars - Freeform, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Takes A Class At The Academy.  Drabble.  Silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Human Culture (of the 20th Century)

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away,” as the music began and words started to scroll up the screen Tom had to fight to stop himself bouncing in his chair as his heart swelled with excitement. He had to remind himself that he was in class, that he had practically had to beg to get on this course because it was on Earth culture- aimed at non-human and offworld-human classmates- and he did not fit the requirements. It wouldn't do to bounce around like an fool and get looks when he already was taking this as an extra- on top of all his other duties- and suffer the exasperation of his teachers and disappointment of his father. And all for this, for the opportunity to see these words in their proper original 2D projected on a actual screen using the actual film reels. Not the awful 3D remake from the 2020s or the holosimulation remake from a few years ago during the 20th Century fashion revival. The original. Whatever else happened, he would always have this. He grinned.


End file.
